justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Mashed Potato Time
'"Mashed Potato Time"' by ''Dee Dee Sharp is featured on Just Dance, Just Dance 3 (as an Xbox 360 DLC) and Just Dance Now. Appearance of the Dancer 'Original' The dancer is a woman who is wearing a pink and blue dress and shoes, and has pink hair. She looks like a homecook from the 1980s. 'Remake' No visible differences are shown, except for the fact that the dancer seems to be more realistic, and that she is in a slightly lighter hue. potato_coach_1@2x.png|Just Dance 3 Remake Potato coach 1 big.png|Just Dance Now Remake Background Just Dance The routine takes place in front of a blue animated curtain with many cherries on it, and a red line at its bottom. If you look closely, you can notice that the curtain slightly moves a bit. Just Dance 3 In this version, the curtain is replaced by a dark blue wall with many mirrors. The cherries are hanging on them and they sway at the beat of the song. Just Dance Now The background is the same from the Just Dance 3 version. However, the cherries now glow. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in the routine; they are not available in Just Dance. Both: Swing your right hand down, as if to wipe away sweat. Potato gm1.png|All Gold Moves Appearances in Mashups Mashed Potato Time appears in the following Mashup: * We No Speak Americano Trivia *This has to be one of the slowest routines ever in'' Just Dance, in fact this is the only ''Just Dance routine where difficulty and effort are both 1. *This is one of the oldest songs in the first game. * The song is referenced in Land Of 1000 Dances. * The original version has 26 pictograms making it the song with the fewest amount of pictograms in the original Just Dance game. However the Just Dance 3 version only has 20 making it the song with least amount of pictograms on Just Dance 3, breaking two records. ** Also, due to the pictograms in the Just Dance Now pictogram sprite having about 7 props, this song holds the record for having the most props than any other song in the Just Dance series. ** The new Just Dance Now pictograms have also been remade to represent common house chores done during the routine. * The dancer seems to be angry at the end, as she is seen tearing off her apron. ** This seems to be because she is doing all house chores by her self. ** In Just Dance, the apron disappears, while in Just Dance 3 it's still visible: it was likely remade. * In Just Dance Now, the song is mistakenly placed between ''Party Rock Anthem'''' and [[Pound The Alarm|''Pound The Alarm]], likely because its code name is Potato. * The Just Dance Now version has a lyrics error: a line says ''Stand up from your chair now'' instead of ''Get up from your chair now.'' This is fixed in the later games it appears in. * Just Dance also had a lyrics error: a line says Feel it in your feet now instead of Peel it to me now. This was later fixed in later games it appears in. Gallery Tex1_256x256_dfb7ff6b45e3ac60_14.png|Mashed Potato Time potato_thumb@2x.jpg|Mashed Potato Time (JD3) Potato.jpg|Mashed Potato Time (Remake) PotatoMenu.png Potatopictos.png|Pictograms !thTE8N0WDH.jpg|Just Dance 3 gameplay Videos Dee Dee Sharp - Mashed Potato Time Just Dance - Dee Dee Sharp - It's Mashed Potato Time (Wii on Wii U) Just Dance 3 Mashed Potato Time, Dee Dee Sharp (Solo)-(DLC) 5* Just_Dance_Now_-_Mashed_Potato_Time_5* Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance (video game) Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Just Dance 3 DLC's Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:60's Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Songs That Hold Records Category:XBOX DLC Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Deceased Artists Category:Julia Spiesser